Secrets
by KatanaPistol
Summary: A/B/O Castiel is happy in life. Best house, best mate. Nothing is wrong. When Dean angers the wrong person, neither realize that their secrets will come to light. Really short one-shot that I wrote because no one else wrote it.


I sigh, setting down the book I just finished reading. It was a good book. It was about a world where people weren't classified based on secondary genders. The Alpha/Beta/Omega system didn't exist. They were just people. The main character, Dramya, fought for those she loved. She fought for a world where people were free to love who they wanted to. A world where they were free to do what they wanted to in life.

I stand up, taking the book with me. I stretch my arms above my head and then bend over to touch my toes. A ray of sunlight shines through the window, letting me know that the snow has finally stopped. I slowly walk towards the window and look down on the world.

From our high-rise apartment, the people on the streets look like ants. However, the view is _beautiful_. The sunlight snakes its way around skyscrapers, illuminating our living room.

I take my book and walk into Dean's study. The room smells like vanilla. I walk over to the bookshelf and put the book in its proper place. I'm a stickler for putting books in alphabetical order. Dean however, not so much.

Our copy of _The Sky Throne_ by Chris Ledbetter is crammed in between two of J. K. Rowling's books. I smile and shake my head. I take the book and put it back in its proper place.

Stepping back from the bookshelf, I step towards Dean's desk. A photo of our wedding day is in a golden frame, sitting on the desk. A smaller photo of his parents is next to it. Lastly, a picture of Sam, Bobby, and himself rests on the other side of the desk.

My heart swells. There is nothing in the world that I can compare my love for Dean to. He's kind, loving, and gentle. I can trust him with anything in the world, and I know he always trusts me.

"Good work today, Dean. Wonderful performance as always." My great asshole of a boss says, her lip curling into a sneer.

I wave her off and start to head to my private office. "Yeah, yeah Naomi."

Her sneer turns into a frown and she barks, "That is Ms. Naomi to you!" Just another reason to hate my job. I take my rifle and stomp away, my anger warding off everyone in the hallway. Once I make it to my office I throw the rifle into my safe and pull off my gear. I storm over to the desk and bury my face in my hands. I pick up my phone and stare at my lock screen.

"Cas." My voice breaks. I can't keep doing this. The lying and the murder. It's not fair to him. I know we'll live happily, I have millions upon millions stashed away, not that I'll tell him that. _No_. I should tell him.

But I _can't_! He'll ask where it came from and then get suspicious. And if he finds out…

"I'd lose him." I admit to myself, my voice barely a whisper.

 _No!_ I have to do the right thing. I pull my laptop closer to me and open my email. I type in Naomi's email and angrily type my letter of resignation. My cursor hovers over the send button. I jam the left key and close my laptop. I quickly gather my stuff and run out the door.

I run to the parking lot and quickly jump into the Impala. I put it in gear and leave. I leave as quick as I can.

My phone buzzes. I quickly glance at it. The words, " _This Bitch_ " are plastered across the screen. I pick up the phone and growl, "What do you want _Ms. Naomi_." I spit out.

 _"HOW DARE YOU QUIT?!"_ She screeches on the other end.

"I told you in the email. I'm done. I can't keep doing this." I hang up and quickly block her. I have to get home. I have to get to Castiel.

—

How can this happen in just an hour? I sink to my knees and take in the sight before me.

The apartment is trashed. Broken chairs, glass shards everywhere, the TV has been knocked off the wall. My heart skips a beat when I spot a bullet hole in the couch. Tears slip down my face.

"Cas?!" I call out, hoping to get an answer. " _CAS!_ " I scream. I should've been here. I should've protected him! My tears do nothing to ease the pain. I know I'll get nowhere if I cry. I pull out my phone and dial Sammy's number.

 _"Hey Dean, what's up-"_

"Cas has been abducted." I cut him off. "If he's still wearing his wedding band, we can track him."

There's silence on the other end until, _"I warned you. I told you you'd endanger him."_

"SAM!" I shout. "Help me, please!"

I hear him sigh and then say, "Alright. Give me ten minutes."

"Please." I whimper. "Please don't hurt us." My hands are tied behind my back and my tears slip down my face.

"Oh somebody shut him up!" The woman in the suit screeches. A man approaches me with duck tape. I kick and try to back away. The man slaps my face. He quickly tapes my mouth shut and I sob.

The woman saunters over to me and points a silver knife at my belly. "It's a shame you're so pretty. You're wasted on filth like Dean Winchester. You'd be more useful to my brother, Raphael." She lightly touches my belly with the knife. "Of course, he won't make you his bitch if you're carrying Dean's child."

I shake my head furiously. I don't care what happens to me, just not my baby! Not my pup! My muffled screams and sobs do nothing but annoy her. She snarls in agitation and takes a syringe, then inserts it in my neck.

The door bursts open, almost falling off it's hinges. Dean is standing there, with two handguns and seriously pissed off expression. Two men attack him and he shoots them both, no hesitation. Another comes onto him, and he shoots him too. Dean throws a handgun to the ground and pulls out a knife. He charges on the woman and stabs her in the stomach.

They're all dead. my mind is starting to get hazy, and I can't seem to keep my eyes open. Dean's close to me now, such a worried look on his face. He keeps saying something, his eyes getting watery.

Soon, everything fades to nothing.

Cas is still on the hospital bed. A doctor is writing down something on the clipboard. He walks out to me and smiles. "Mr. Winchester, everything will be fine. Both your mate and baby are alright."

Thank God he's oka- _Wait… Baby?_ "What do you mean baby?" I ask.

The doctor flips a paper over and says, "Yes. Your mate is carrying a baby, but, he's only a few weeks along. When was your mate's last heat?"

Understanding and realization dawns on me. "Six weeks." I mutter.

The doctor nods. "Your mate was under a sleeping draft, he should be waking up in the next few minutes with the antidote we administered. You may wait in there with him." The doctor takes his leave and I step into the room.

I take a seat in the chair provided and run my hands through my hair. The grumble of my mate alerts me and I swing my head to look at him. I launch myself off the chair and kneel at Cas' bedside.

"Cas." I cry. "I am so sorry this happened to you. I should have told you everything."

Cas doesn't look at me. "Then tell me."

So I do. I tell him that my job was working as a hitman for the government, taking down high-risk threats. I tell him I quit and that I'll never do it again.

I also tell him that I'll respect his decision if he decides to leave me. As much as it pains me, I can't hold him here.

He grabs my hand. "Dean. I'm not going to leave you. I just wish you would have told me." I look up into his eyes. "I love you Dean."

I sob and wrap my arms around him, being careful of the machinery that's keeping him stable. "I love you too Castiel." When I let him go, I smile and rest my hand on his belly. "You didn't tell me you're carrying my child."

Cas smiles. "I was going to tell you this weekend. It was going to be your birthday present."

I shake my head and say, "The best birthday present is you being my mate. You being alive and okay is all I need."

"No more secrets?" Cas murmurs into my ear.

I gently kiss his lips and nod. "No more secrets." I whisper against his lips.


End file.
